1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for installing wireless broadband service at a customer location, including properly configuring the customer hardware and ensuring adequate connectivity.
2. Discussion
Wireless telecommunication systems are becoming, if they are not already, ubiquitous. Such systems, once reserved for only the most secure locations and high-tech devices, are now frequently encountered at libraries, office buildings, hotels, hospitals and even coffee shops and accessed by common laptop computers, or even inexpensive handheld devices. It is clear that wireless broadband connectivity will be a requisite for all but the most simplistic electronic devices in the near future.
Presently, the predominant methods of providing internet connectivity to a computer is through cable modem, Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) or T1 or similar connection. Each of these systems requires a network provider to connect a user device (e.g., modem) to a network through a physical connection (copper wire, optical fiber, etc.). While this business model works adequately in urban and semi-urban areas, in rural locales with lower population densities the network provider may make a business decision that the high fixed cost of providing such a physical connection to a subscriber location would not be justified in light of the expected revenue that would be generated by the subscriber. Thus, many potential subscribers in rural areas are precluded from obtaining a low cost, broadband connection the internet.
Companies have addressed this problem by developing an antenna-to-antenna telecommunication system that utilizes radio waves to provide connectivity between a customer location and an internet access point (e.g., at a cell tower) that can be hardwired to the internet. The benefits of such systems include the ability to allow many users to connect to one main internet access point over relatively long distances. In this manner, the fixed cost of providing hardwired connectivity to the internet may be distributed among many potential subscribers.
The wireless broadband systems discussed above require that a subscriber have an antenna installed that is then hardwired to a modem connected to a computer. The installation process of this antenna is fairly complex and requires an installer with not only specialized technical computer knowledge but also a proficiency in manual labor to physically mount the antenna in position. A similar antenna installation process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,675, which relates to a method for aiming and adjusting a microwave antenna.
Typically, an internet service provider uses two installers, one that is computer savvy to configure the modem for connectivity as well as security purposes, and another to provide the manual labor. Because two installers must be present, one of which who has specialized technical training, the installation process is more expensive than if one, relatively unsophisticated installer could be used. The expense is further exacerbated by the fact that the two installers must often take turns to complete their respective tasks, e.g., the technical installer must be present while the antenna is mounted to a structure but cannot begin his installation tasks until such mounting is complete, or the manual labor installer must wait for the technical installer to ensure adequate connectivity before departing in the event that the antenna must be moved to a more suitable position.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved method and system for installing a wireless broadband system that provides for simplified installation and configuration such that one relatively unskilled installer may be used to install the wireless antenna.